


Tauriel drabbles

by Keenir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, loyal and platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for several of Tauriel's scenes in <span class="u">The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Elven imagery is not something I know more than in passing.

**1.**  
I missed.

Since the dawning of my employ I have missed fewer targets than one hand has fingers.

It is not unknown, this is true. As each time before, I redouble my effort. 

I move. Orcs die.

**2.**  
Spare its life, Legolas instructs. I obey, doing so, and see the Dwarves flow away in current.

One of them wounded in service of his - fellowship? brothers? allies?

My eyes follow their departure, and stay by loyalty. Every fiber moves me to follow to see why Orcs follow Dwarves so doggedly. Orcs are _our_ cursed kin, an ever-enmity - so why do they refuse to deign fight _us_ in favor of Dwarves?

The Enemy is following the Dwarves. I will follow the Enemy, laying low each of the fell things I come across, all the ones I pass.

**3.**  
Service or... Obey my king or disobey my light? Disobey to whom I swore loyalty, or let the shadows be my bed?

The Enemy has been fought since the days of the Rings and their Master Ring, well before my birth or Legolas'. We cannot duck away like the race of Men below low branches. Never have we feared the darkness, for we are like light.

Once, King Thranduil would have swept forth and struck down the Orcs himself. Now I go to do so myself, even if it incurs his ire and wrath.

Some stars fall and burn.

**4.**  
I am of aid. I brought succor to children besieged, brought ends to mine enemies.

Is that not reason to exist? Is that not the greatness all Middle Earth's noble peoples aspire to?

To keep a foul end from a family, an act worthy of song, according to those of Men - of my race, this is expected, it is normal. Simply with spaces of quiet and peace between those deeds.

And to bring an end to a one's dying, drawing him back to the light of breath. Truly, this is the work we live for, to defeat each and all forms of darkness.

And then... A question, a strong one. Kili asks in his recovery's delirium. Likely he will not remember later, likely he shall.

Speak truth, offer one comfort? To lie, offer a comfort by that?

My fingers do not refuse his fingers, so finely has he carried himself for others. I feel a fellowship towards him; not love, no more than I feel for a fellow Elf.


	2. Discussion in the past

Back in what was not the dawn of the friendship between the Elf Legolas son of Thranduil and the Elf Tauriel, but was in the midmorning of said friendship, the two were in a discussion with their by-then-typical vigor: "This is all history, known to us both, learned from those who were present," Legolas said. "What of it?"

"It means that a correction may be done," Tauriel said. "The Orcs were once Elves, warped and deformed into their present natures. But we know and well that all things made may be unmade, anything forged may be struck and melted back to its elements. Could not the Orcs be returned to their Elven natures? We might be fighting f-"

Legolas interupts her, him moving not a whit, but saying "Do you believe you are the first to wonder aloud such thoughts?" nothing about it being the reprimand his father would have administered.

And though long has she known him, well does she know the tones and pitches of his voice, Tauriel cannot tell if Legolas never received an answer or if he was given an answer he found unsatisfactory.


End file.
